Self-driving vehicles such as vehicles that autonomously operate with limited human inputs or without human inputs are expected in various fields. Since such a self-driving vehicle autonomously operates driving thereof, drivers, if any, can focus more on other intended purposes while riding on the vehicles. When no driver or passenger is on the self-driving vehicle, the self-driving vehicle may be able to perform more aggressive operations, such as in an emergency situation.
In particular, self-driving vehicles that are intended to handle an emergency situation are expected to efficiently handle the emergency situation while minimizing risk to the public and personnel deployed to handle the emergency situation. For example, a self-driving vehicle may need to destruct a matter causing the emergency situation away from the public, or may need to evacuate the public away from the matter. In another example, a self-driving vehicle may need to settle the emergency situation as quickly as possible to avoid danger to the public. Therefore, self-driving vehicles intended to handle an emergency situation may be required to perform functions other than simply driving from a start location to a destination as efficiently and safely as possible, which may be required for ordinary self-driving vehicles.
These and other issues are addressed, resolved, and/or reduced using techniques described herein. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the relevant art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.